O Reencontro
by Katysuya-san
Summary: Após dois anos o grupo do chapéu de palha esta de volta aos mares e agora o seu adversário esta a sua frente que e seus corações é o que alguns do grupo sentiam será revelado!
1. Capítulo 1

**Minha historias são baseadas em sua maioria em anime e sua criação são pouco baseadas nas historias do Anime e sim mais em ideias minhas!**

**NAMI**

* * *

Já se tinha se passado muito tempo desde que o grupo do chapéu de palha não se vinha enquanto preparava minha mochila para reencontrar meus adorados amigo, lembrava com muita alegria de todos mais um em especial o que me fez corar muito o meu capitão depois de muito tempo sem o ver claro que eu sentia falta dos outros, mas era evidente eu já não estava mais aguentando fica sem ver o meu capitão estava morrendo de saudades dele aquele seu jeito inocente me encantava o seu puro coração fazia com que o meu coração disparasse só de pensar a tempos atrás eu imaginava "quanto tempo mais eu vou aguentar sem velo" pensava eu falando em voz alta, pois é parece que essa espera acabou eu enfim vou revelo que Saudades!

Chegando ao ponto de encontro revi o nosso barco Sunny!

Incrível depois de tanto tempo ele continua lindo como e do mesmo jeito-dizia eu empolgada para que todos chegassem logo mal e sabia que alguns já estava

NAMIII-Swan!Não podia ser outro era Sanji não ver ele primeiro logo veio correndo na minha direção porem ao me virar na sua direção ele paralisou e saiu voando sangrando pelo nariz ate cair na água não fiquei preocupada porem dei um leve sorriso, pois ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo me irritava aquele jeito dele e eu até de uma forma sentia saudades das coisas daquela época que já há dois anos não se aconteciam.

Após Sanji sair da água eu lhe perguntei - Sanji apenas você já chegou ou mais gente apareceu?

Sanji logo respondeu-Não Nami-san já chegaram Chopper e Zoro, Chopper vou dar uma volta já e comprar alguns produtos para fazer remédios já Zoro aquele maldito irritante disse que estava com fome saiu andando sem mais nem menos e pra variar deve ser perder como de costume.

Nami-san quer alguma coisa posso fazer uma comida para você ou uma bebida só para você?

Não obrigado estou bem só preciso descansar um pouco.

Ok Nami-san, Disse sorridente e indo para a cozinha e deixando a mim sozinha.

Bom... Parece que ele ainda não chegou-dizia em um tom de desapontamento meu capitão ainda não havia chegado.

Já vou indo me preparando dando uma olhada nestes meus mapas antes de todos chegarem Olhei os mapas e enquanto isso me perdia em pensamentos sonhando acordada ficava imaginando como será como será que estão a todos? Robin, Usopp, Zoro, Chopper, Brook... Luffy... Será que eles mudaram muito?Se mudarem foi no jeito de ser ou apenas na aparência?Com todas aquelas duvidas me senti cansada e decidi descansar foi ao meu quarto onde eu e Robin dormíamos naquele momento seria apenas eu a dormir, pois Robin ainda havia chegado deitei em minha cama e dormi algumas horas sonhando pra variar com alguém...

* * *

**LUFFY**

Já passaram dois anos ?Nossa como demorou parecia ate uma eternidade, mas enfim finalmente irei rever os meus nakamas já não vejo a hora de ver todos Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Brook, Chopper, Usopp, Robin, Nami... Todos eles que alegravam meu dia eu os veria, já estava chegando ao ponto de encontro, mas logo foi parado por um pequeno problema... Fome foi correndo a um lugar para comer antes de ir ao barco quando me dei conta era noite e ainda não havia chegado ao barco foi logo me apresando e sai do bar direto em direção ao nosso ponto de encontro aonde eu iria encontra também o nosso barco Sunny após chegar à noite ouvi aquela barulheira de sempre Chopper e Usopp se divertindo com Franky, Robin lendo um livro e Zoro vermelho de raiva discutindo com Sanji por que estava babando no seu modo amor em cima da Robin no seu modo amor que também tem com todas as garotas porem Zoro dizia que por fome... Após dei um grande sorriso e falei com todos os meus Nakamas que saudades de todos porem sentia a falta de uma pessoa onde estava a Nami? Perguntava de já que não imaginava que ela ainda não teria chegado, logo foi a procurar pelo barco até ir ao seu quarto...

* * *

**NAMI**

Dormi por um tempo diria que por três horas diria ao abrir meus olhos uma grande surpresa meu coração disparou ele a minha frente sentado a beirada da cama sim depois de dois longos anos enfim vi Luffy novamente demorei um tempo para reparar que ele estava segurando a minha mão enquanto eu dormia assim que notei corei um pouco mais nem sei porque olhava para ele mais não conseguia dizer uma palavra fiquei sem palavras depois de tantos anos ele estava ali na minha frente porem ele tomou a iniciativa de falar algo primeiro

Nami hey, quanto tempo-e deu aquele sorriso o sorriso do qual eu adorava ver um sorriso tão simples e sincero do qual me encantei fiquei sem jeito tirei meus olhos da sua vista o respondi.

Hey verdade quanto tempo - estava tão nervosa não acreditava que depois de tantos anos logo naquele momento eu ia ficar daquela maneira

Já faz dois anos eu achei que nunca iriam se passar mais finalmente nos reencontramos não e? Dizia Luffy com o seu sorriso e me deixando vermelha para tentar fica menos vermelha e diminuir meu nervosismo o perguntei

Com saudades de mim Luffy?

Ele logo me respondeu- sempre tive saudades sua desde o dia em que nos separamos ate hoje quando eu enfim de revi eu gosto de você por não haveria motivos para ter saudades- dizia ele com um leve sorriso para mim fiquei sem reação não sabia o que fazer e ai foi o que aconteceu nos aproximamos mais um do outro que dava para sentir a respiração do outro e ai... **(****to be continued...****).**


	2. Chapter 2

**NAMI**

Eu conseguia sentir sua respiração, iria acontecer eu e Luffy iríamos nos beijos, estamos tão pertos um do outro de um jeito que eu sentia sua respiração e ele a minha mais, ouvimos alguém chegando e essa era Robin entrando pela porta do quarto, justo naquela hora...

O que esta acontecendo aqui?Perguntava Robin o que eu ia dizer agora fiquei sem palavras pra explica,

A nada eu não vi a Nami com os outros, então resolvi a procura nos reunir todos já que faz muito tempo sem estamos todos juntos.

Fiquei sem reação, aquele era o Luffy?Fiquei surpresa feliz por isso, mas muito surpresa não imaginava que ele havia crescido tanto aponto de eu ficar sem fala e ele rapidamente conseguir uma ideia assim.

Bom eu vou andando, pois quero conversar com todos os outros e também já eu estou com fome... - e saia com sorriso o Luffy de sempre

**LUFFY**

UFA!Essa foi perto quase que a Robin vê tudo porque e sempre ela em?

Foi saindo de fininho do quarto eu queria falar com os meus nakamas, mas eu já queria que tivesse acontecido, queria beijar a Nami pra mostra o que sinto.

Quando voltei estavam todos os garotos na cozinha comendo (e nem para me chamarem!).

Sai correndo gritando

COMIDAA! E já fui rápido comer enquanto conversava com todos os meus amigos nossa que saudades de todos como era bom ver esses momentos assim novamente Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Brook, Chopper, Usopp aquele bons tempos se repetindo aquilo tudo era muito bom.

**ROBIN**

Parece que as coisas começaram animadas por aqui depois de todo esse tempo ninguém mudou nada era legal isso

Depois de muita bagunça de todos começou a fica calma já que começaram a cansar e sentir fome logo veio Cozinheiro preparar algo e chamar todos veio naquele modo de amor dele.

Robin-Swan!A comida esta pronta quer que eu prepare o seu?

Obrigado não precisa Cozinheiro-Kun podem indo na frente vou chamar a Nami e vou logo em seguida

Ok Robin-Swan! E ia o nosso cozinheiro com olhos em forma de coração andando ate a cozinha foi ao quarto chamar a Nami porem reparei algo errado enquanto lia meu livro não havia notado isso estava muito concentrada no livro mais agora acabei reparando

Onde esta o Luffy?Desde que ele chegou fim sinal dele não ficou tanto tempo com os garotos "estranho" fui para o quarto chama a Nami pensava que ela estava dormindo

Assim que abri a porta que estava meio aberta eu os vi Luffy e Nami iriam se beijar se não me vissem reparei que estavam de mãos dadas não imaginava que os dois já estariam daquele jeito todos do navio já haviam notado parece que os seus corações já não aguentavam mais depois de dois anos

O que esta acontecendo?Perguntei embora eu já soubesse

Eu vi que Nami estava sem palavra pra dizer algo quando pensou em dizer Luffy foi mais rápido.

A nada eu não vi a Nami com os outros, então resolvi a procura nos reunir todos já que faz muito tempo sem estamos todos juntos. Quem diria que ele ficou tão esperto nestes últimos anos não imaginava que ele conseguiria bolar algo tão rápido ele mudou mesmo!

Bom eu vou andando, pois quero conversar com todos os outros e também já eu estou com fome... - e saia o Luffy de sempre com fome... Após sair avisei a Nami que a comida estava pronta e que vinha a chamar mais antes de sairmos...

Nami interrompi e alguma coisa? Pergunta pra ver se ela se entregava

N.. Não imagina foi isso que o Luffy disse ele só veio falar comigo, pois reparou que eu não estava.

Serio?Reparei que não bem isso, mas resolvi não mais perguntas pra não a deixar mais vermelha do que estava.

Serio Robin era só isso mesmo!

Bom então vamos comer Nami? se demoramos muito logo vira o Cozinheiro nos procurar

Sim vamos indo Robin!

**NAMI**

Após sair do quarto com a Robin comecei a pensar que isso ia ser mais difícil esconder isso por tempo maior a não ser que tivéssemos mais cuidados passou muito perto dessa vez embora eu quisesse que eu e Luffy ficássemos juntos e que todos soubessem disso não queria que fosse agora queria que fosse não futuro mais distante não achava que seria certo isso meu capitão e eu assim já juntos logo após se reverem depois do susto e de ficar bem vermelha eu tenho certeza que fiquei entramos na cozinha eu e Robin como se nada tivesse acontecido agindo de forma normal como Luffy também estava roubando comida dos outros e com Sanji no seu efeito de amor por todas as garotas

E assim foi nosso primeiro dia novamente nosso barco Sunny.

**E isso ai e só espero que tenham gostado espero que tenham gostado! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Minha historias são baseadas em sua maioria em anime e sua criação são um pouco alteradas as historias nos Animes com mais em ideias minhas!**

**NAMI**

Depois do que aconteceu no nosso primeiro dia de volta ao barco Sunny, após Luffy e eu quase sermos pegos por Robin precisaríamos tomar mais cuidados já que não queria que ninguém soubesse ainda, precisava falar com Luffy sobre isso nos tínhamos que tomar mais cuidado agora todos estavam dormindo não consegui dormir muito na noite, pois estava bastante agitada, parecia uma criança não conseguia para de pensar eu e Luffy íamos nos beijar, enfim iria acontecer passei os últimos dois anos pensando nisso e iríamos fomos impedidos, mas só o quase já me deixa sem sono agitada fiquei lembrando aquela cena varias e varias vezes ainda tive a surpresa de ver como ele cresceu também agiu de maneira rápida naquele momento com a Robin enquanto nem eu tinha algo em mente parece que ficou esperto nesses últimos anos.

Já de manha todos já haviam levantado e ido a cozinha para tomar o café da manha exceto Luffy que ainda dormia, resolvi aproveitar a oportunidade e fui o acorda tinha que conversar com ele.

Ao entra no quarto eu logo vi Luffy deitado dormindo cheguei a ficar ate sem ar era muito bonito meu coração ficava alegre mais também ao mesmo tempo um pouco de dor em ver aquele machucado em sua barriga sentia uma dor de como se o machucado fosse em meu corpo.

_**LUFFY**_

Após uma boa noite com os meus nakamas dormia no quarto em um sono profundo ao acorda tive uma bela surpresa, Nami estava ao meu lado me chamando para se levantar.

-Luffy acorda!

Ela olhava pra mim de um jeito diferente do comum, mas era um jeito bom.

-Bom Dia Nami, falava com um sorriso muito feliz de vê-la de manha.

Ela deu uma risada e logo e seguida respondeu

-Bom dia Luffy dormiu bem?

-Claro você parece não ter feito à coisa mesma esta tudo bem? Perguntava eu, pois dava para notar que ela não dormiu La muito bem.

-Eu não cheguei a dormir muito mesmo

-Serio mais porque aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Claro depois de ontem eu não consegui dormir direito né idiota depois de a Robin quase nos pegar ontem eu fiquei tensa

-A e verdade passou perto você acha que ela já sabe?

-Não sei acho que ela ainda não sabe, mas vai começar a desconfiar se não tomarmos mais cuidado por isso a partir de agora vamos agir de maneira mais natural assim ninguém vai desconfiar de nada certo Luffy?

-Certo Nami!

Após toda a conversa fomos comer bom já que era para agir naturalmente para que ninguém notasse nada de estranho...

COMIDA! COMIDA! Entrei na cozinha gritado e implorando por comida sai comendo tudo que via pela frente desesperado ,apeguei a comida do Zoro que estava dando sopa parecia tão boa

-Luffy não pegue a minha comida. gritava um irado Zoro que contagiava os outros em risadas

-Nami-Swan ,Robin-Swan preparei o de vocês muito modo muito especial!

-Obrigado, Cozinheiro-kun.

-Obrigado Sanji

Sanji ficava todo bobo e começava naquele seu modo amor,Após o café da manha todos conversavam na mesa sobre o que iríamos fazer tentava olha o menos possível para Nami para acabar não ficando paralisado olhando somente para ela o que acabaria chamando a atenção de todos na mesa após se decidir o que iria ser feito todos foram pro lado de fora todos ajeitaram rapidamente as coisas do navio tiramos a ancora do fundo do mar e seguimos em viagem todos se divertiam menos duas pessoa ,Sanji que ficava babando vendo as garotas e Zoro bom porque o Zoro não era muito difícil adivinhar porque pegou em um daqueles sono dele que dificilmente acorda.

Logo toda a agitação no barco recomeçava isso tudo por que...

TERRA A VISTA!Gritava Usopp, pois estávamos chegando à ilha.

Chegando a ilha reparamos que ela era muito grande então decidimos... Digo Nami decidiu...

Vamos sair em duplas pelo tamanho da ilha o mais indicado seria sair em duplas assim em caso de alguém se perder pelo menos não estaria sozinho e assim também seria mais fácil para encontrar o navio novamente já que também duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma só.

Também se levar em conta a grande chance do Luffy se meter em confusão como de costume duas pessoas poderiam ser uma boa ideia para evitar problema já que estamos indo para a ilha só para pegar mais suprimentos.

Esperta como sempre NAMI-SWAN!

**NAMI**

Bom iremos dividir assim Franky e Brook, Chopper e Usopp ,Luffy e Robin bom como apenas sobraram e Sanji e Zoro os dois vamos fazer uma troca Chopper vem comigo e Sanji,Zoro e Usopp farão um um certo desapontamento de Robin acho que era queria ir com Zoro...

Bom e assim então formados os grupos vamos!

Bom e fim desde capitulo espero não ter desapontado ninguém e a minha primeira criação então ficou um pouco fraco este capitulo prometo melhorar obrigado por verem

Quarto capitulo sai em breve...


	4. Chapter 4

**Nami**

Bom iremos dividir assim Franky e Brook, Chopper e Usopp ,Luffy e Robin bom como apenas sobraram e Sanji e Zoro os dois vamos fazer uma troca Chopper vem comigo e Sanji,Zoro e Usopp farão um um certo desapontamento de Robin acho que era queria ir com Zoro...Bom e assim então formados os grupos vamos!

Após certo tempo somente no barco encontramos nossa primeira ilha depois de nosso reencontro após se dividirmos em grupo saímos do barco fomos recolhe alguns suprimentos como comida e medicamentos e também fazer compras como no meu caso para depois irmos em direção uma próxima ilha, após descer e nos separamos na ilha fui nlogo a uma loja comprar roupas porem não sei o que estava acontecendo bem mais senti que fiz algo errado em relação à separação de grupo acho que deveria ter escolhido ao Luffy para esta comigo ate porque era uma chance de estarmos sozinhos e um lugar mais aberto longe dos outros por perto, bom por outro lado eu estava com o Chopper que e legal e muito melhor do que esta com alguém em cima de mim como o por exemplo o Sanji.

**Durante a divisão nada de diferente aconteceu com os demais Nami e Chopper saíram e compraram remédios e Nami comprou mais roupas como o de costume Sanji comprou alimentos e atacou as meninas do locais , Zoro se perdendo agora Robin e Luffy as coisas foram um pouco mais diferentes após Robin comprar seus livro Robin aproveitou o que Nami não aproveitou Luffy estava sozinho com ela e Robin estava curiosa pra ouvir de Luffy o acontecido de dias em que quase pegou Luffy e Nami no ato Luffy ate tentou de todas as maneiras enganar Robin porem ela já sabia da situação toda mesmo ele falando contrario então resolveu se abrir para um deles e contou a Robin o que sentia sabendo que ela manteria em segredo Luffy mostrando que não era bobo também aproveitou o momento e perguntou de Zoro a Robin e que deu uma coradinha e disfarçou sobre o assunto mas Luffy entendeu a situação e prometeu a ajudar nesta situação e assim eles tiveram uma ideia...terminando todos os seus objetivos todos voltaram ao navio Luffy e Robin demoraram a voltar e todos não entendiam o porque disto após chegar uma noticia surpreendeu a todos em especial a Sanji,Zoro e Nami ,Robin e Luffy estavam juntos...****FIM**

**Muito obrigado por lerem os capitulo lamento por um capitulo tão curto quanto este eu ultimamente estou sem muita curiosidade e estou com certas ocupações com estudos e também com alguns planejamentos como um deles ser também uma nova historia com outro anime ou também de um outro gênero!**


End file.
